Liburan!
by Vanya-Matryoshka
Summary: Beberapa bahan berhasil didapatkan.. Sekarang, saatnya sang Souchou tampil! Penggemar Kururu, berbahagialah!
1. Chappie 1

Weww..!!!! Lama banget saiia ngga nge-fic nih… Oh iyaa, tanggal 9 April inih saiia mau ngucapin met nyontreng yaaw….!!!!!

* * *

Title : Liburan..!!

Chappie 1 : Pemberitahuan

Summary : Keroro, Giroro, Tamama, Kururu, en Dororo dikasih liburan ama sang Admiral. Tapi mereka harus menuhin 1 syarat biar bisa ikut liburan! Kira kira apa syaratnya..??

Disclaimer : I don't own Keroro Gunsou..

Genre : Humor//Romance

**WARNING!!!** Maaf kalo karakter kesukaannya dimainin.. Namanya juga fanfic. Oh nyah, nanti pair nya bakal rada aneh.. Err.. udah sih gitu aja..

**ENJOIIIIII!!!**

* * *

"_Senorita, kumohon jangan mati…!!"  
"Maafkan aku Pierre, tapi.. aku.. oh.."  
"Tidaakk!! Senoritaa!! Bertahanlah..!!!"  
"A.. Aku.. Men..cinta..i.. mu.."  
"TIDAAAAKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_**(SFX : JRENG… JRENG..!!!)**_

"Ihik.. Hik.." sesosok makhluk ijo duduk sambil nyusut idungnya. Entah udah berapa ratus tissue telah dia kotori dengan ingus dan air mata. Matanya menatap layar kaca tanpa berkedip menyaksikan telenovela abalan.

Tiba tiba..

"GUNSOU-SAAAAAANNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak suara cempreng nan 'merdu' itu. Sukses merusak suasana romantis yang menguar dari sang tipi.

"A.. Tamama Nito.. ada apah..?" tanya si Gunsou-san a.k.a Keroro.

"Kita dipanggil Admiral tuh!! Udah dijemput!! Semua tinggal nunggu Gunsou-san," kata Tamama.

'Gero?? Ada apaan ya..??' batin Keroro.

**~oOo~**

"Keroro!! Lama banget lo!!" teriak Giroro pas Keroro udah muncul.

"Ah, maaf.. tadi gw nyusun rencana buat nguasain dunia.." kata Keroro bo'ong. Si Giroro malah langsung berbinar-binar matanya. Dasar bego..

"Ah! Bo'ong tuh!! Tadi aku liat Gunsou-san lagi nonton Telenovela abalan!! Judulnya apa ya..? Kalo ga salah… Carita de Angol.." kata Tamama polos. Membuat Keroro mendapat 'Giro Glare' dari sang Kopral.

"Ku..Kukuku…: Kururu malah ngakak a la Mbak Kunti. Belum lagi dia lagi nyoba kostum baru bikinannya, wig item panjang plus baju putih melambai. Sayangnya dia tetep make kacamata melingker-lingker ituh, jadinya kayak Kuntilanak jenius. Dasar.. freak..

Sementara Dororo tetap tenang, stei kul gituh..

Tiba tiba muncul suara.. "HOI!! CEPETAN! LAMA BANGET SIH LO PADA!!" lalu muncullah sebuah UFO nan gede, dan muncullah.. ANGOL MOIS!!

"Oji-sama.. Minna.. cepat naik!!" teriak Mois.

Pertama Giroro masuk..

Terus Dororo loncat..

Diikuti Kururu yang masih ngakak Kunti..

Dilanjutkan Tamama yang lagi ngemut tulang Bebek Goreng khas Ciken Stori (?!)..

Dan saat Keroro mau masuk..

"BOKEGAERUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!"

Seorang wanita berambut pink-merah gaje itu muncul.. Marilah kita sambut.. HINATA NATSUMII!!!!

"Na.. Natsumi-dono!!" teriak Keroro. Alamat buruk nih..

"Ngapain lo ngabisin tisu hah?! Udah tau gue lagi pilek.. Gue kerepotan nih!!!" teriak Natsumi sambil nunjuk nunjuk ingus yang meler-meler dari idungnya.

**(AN : Aih.. joroknya dikau Natsumi.. Heran saiia kenapa Giroro mau suka ama elu.. –Author ditembak Giroro- Ooh.. Giroro.. ternyata kau juga suka ama akyu.. Natsumi cemburu tuh..! -Author ditusuk Giroro-)**

"Gyaaaa!!! Maaf!!!" tereak Keroro sambil sembah sujud.

"Tiada maaf!! HEAAAAHH!!!" Natsumi langsung ngambil batako yang entah muncul darimana. "KURAEEE!!!" batako itu langsung melayang dan kena telak di kepala bulet Keroro.

"GEROOOO!!!" jeritan yang menyayat hati dan telinga pun terdengar.

SIIIIIIIIIIIINGG... Hening sejenak.

Tak lama kemudian menguarlah hawa pembunuh dari dalam UFO itu.

"Ga.. Gawat!!" teriak Giroro sambil nengok kebelakangnya, tempat Mois berada.

"Kau.. Melukai.. Oji.. Sama.. Kau.. Melukai.. Oji.. Sama.. Kau.. Melukai.. Oji.. Sama.." gumam Mois berulang-ulang.

"Te.. Tenang Mois-dono!!" kata Dororo setelah bangkit dari keterpurukan karena dilupakan dari tadi.

"HARMAGEDDON!!!!"

_**SFX : BRAKH!! BUGH!!! DRAKK!!!**_

"He.. hentikan Mois-dono!!" teriak Keroro setelah susah payah berdiri.

"Eh..? Tapi kan Oji-sama terluka.." Mois menghentikan aksinya.

"Nggak apa-apa!!! Aku nggak apa-apa!!!" teriak Keroro kalang kabut. Padahal, buat berdiri aja susah. Akhirnya setelah berdiri sebentar, dia malah jatoh lagi. Terus merangkak-rangkak (baca : ngesot) dengan berlumuran darah. Hii..

Tiba tiba.. BOFF!! Muncullah ayah Mois.

"KALIAN LAMA BANGETT!!! CEPETAN!!!"

"HA-HAI!!!" jawab mereka serempak.

Wuusshhh.. UFO itu pun melesat. Meninggalkan Natsumi yang masih komat kamit berdoa, ketakutan dari tadi.

"Lha.. kok sepi..?"

Natsumi membuka matanya. Yang nampak hanyalah halaman rumah yang ancur. UFO itu udah nggak keliatan lagi.

"SI..SIAAALLL!! DASAAR! BOKEGAERUUU!!! BALIKIN TISU GUEE!!!" teriaknya pada langit biru itu.

**~oOo~**

"Jadi? Ada apaan?" tanya Keroro pada Mois. "Dengerin aja nanti.. Berita bagus kok..! Dengan kata lain, sebuah kejutan!" kata Mois sambil ngedip centil sok imut. Tamama yang udah siap-siap mau make Tamama Impact langsung ditenangin Giroro en Dororo pake sogokan permen 'SAGAS' 1 biji yang harganya cepek sebungkus. Tapi tetep aja mereka musti bayar mahal. Pertama mereka harus terjun bebas dari UFO itu tanpa parasut (karena nggak sempet ngambil), terus mendarat dengan tidak selamat/ Berhubung itu di Jepang, merekapun berenang ke Indonesia. Sempet digigit hiu 5x en ditelen paus 2x. Nyampe di Indonesia mereka dikejar-kejar ama rombongan kodok betina yang naksir. Berhasil beli permen, mereka balik lagi ke Jepang dengan cara yang sama. Nyampe di Jepang, loncat-loncat mau masuk UFO ngga bisa, terpaksa minta ama Mihashi Ren dan Takaya Abe yang lagi maen baseball buat mukul mereka ke langit. Untunglah mereka berhasil masuk UFO dengan 'selamat'.

Sekedar info, semua itu dilakukan dalam waktu sekejap. SUNGGUH, AJAIB!!!

Dalem UFO mereka langsung nyogok Tamama pake permen sebiji ituh. Eeh.. bukannya dikasianin ato dirawat, Keroro malah nendang-nendang en Kururu nyentuh-nyentuh luka mereka. Malang sekali..

**~oOo~**

"Ya, diabsen dulu yaa..!!" kata Mois semangat.

"Keroro Gunsou??"

"Hadir-de arimasu!!" jawab Keroro penuh semangat masa muda.

"Tamama Nitohei??"

"Hadir-desu.." jawab Tamama penuh aura kebencian.

"Kururu Souchou??"

"Kuu..kukuku.."

"Giroro Gochou??"

"…" Giroro cuman ngangkat tangan, ngga sanggup lagi buat bicara. Gerakin bola mata aja susah..

"Yak! Sudah lengkap!!"

"Mmf!! Mmbbfph!!" Dororo berusaha teriak memperjuangkan hak nya. Duh.. lagi-lagi dilupakan.. Kasian dikau, Dororo.. –Author peyuk-peyuk Dororo-

Lalu..

JDAAAAARRR!! sebuah pintu besi penghubung ke toilet terlempar, mangacaukan barisan para pahlawan kita.

"Ge.. Geroo?!" Keroro berusaha melepaskan diri dari tindihan kaki Dororo yang di-gips seberat 1 ton secara tak sengaja itu.

**(AN : Eh, ato mungkin sengaja yah? Itung itung balas dendam masa lalu lah..)**

"A.. Apa??!" teriak Tamama.

"Sudah lengkap semuanya??" terdengar suara berat dari balik kabut asap itu.

"Sudah Admiral-san!!" kata Mois.

"A.."

"ADMIRAAL??!!"

**~oOo~**

"Nah, Keroro! Gue mau denger laporan lo soal penguasaan bumi.." kata makhluk yang ngakunya Admiral.

"B-b-b.. Ba.. Baik baik aja.. Ge-ge-gero…" kata Keroro tergagap.

"Oy, Ker! Jangan-jangan lo ngelakuin kesalahan..? Kalo nggak, ngapain dia nemuin lo?" bisik Giroro penuh selidik setelah disembuhin ama acolyte yang kebetulan lewat (kebetulan lewat dalam UFO?!). Sayangnya, sang acolyte melupakan Dororo.. Dororo lalu disembuhkan ama Haruno Sakura-san yang juga kebetulan lewat, mau nampang di fic ini.. –Author ditonjok Sakura-

"Nggak kok Gir!! Jangan-jangan elu lagih..?" jawab Keroro yang juga berbisik.

"Nggak mungkin gua lah!! Lha wong, kulo sing ngelingke.." (gue yang ingetin lo) balas Giroro dengan aksen Jawa super kentelnya kambuh lagi..

**(AN : Waa… Giroro.. Ketauan yaa… -Author dibom Giroro-)**

"KERORO!! GIRORO!! Ada apa kalian bisik bisik?! Berdiri di depan!!"

**~oOo~**

"Admiral-san.. Ada apaan manggil kami?" tanya Tamama.

"Iya, ada apa Gero??" tambah Keroro yang lagi dihukum ngangkat 1 kaki, tangan menyilang pegang kuping, plus ember berisi air dengan label 'Air Keras' tertempel di ember itu.

"Hm.. jadi gini.. gue mau ngasi kalian.. LIBUR!!"

"Hah? Libur??" tanya Giroro yang juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan Keroro, bedanya label di embernya bukan 'Air Keras' tapi 'Belerang'.

"Ho'oh.."

"Tapi.. kenapa?! Tumben amat.." tanya Giroro lagi. Sepertinya beliau tidak terima dikasih libur..

"Iseng doang sih.. Jadi selama 2 bulan kalian bebas tugas! Gak usah mikirin soal penguasaan dunia!!" kata Admiral berapi-api sambil megang kipas bergambar lingkaran merah plus background bendera Hinomaru.

_**SFX : JENG JENG JENG JENG!!!**_

SIIIIIING… KeroGiroTamaKuruDoro swt.

"Ehem.. Yah.. Pokoknya gitulah! Kalian setuju ga??" semua angkat tangan kecuali Giroro.

"Nape lu kaga setuju?" tanya Admiral, kini dengan aksen Betawi.

"Ntar gue nggak ada kerjaan.. Paling bakar singkong mulu.." kata Giroro.

"Hah? Bukannya kalo libur punya kesempatan buat deketin Nacchi?" kata Tamama diikuti anggukan dari ke 3 makhluk lainnya.

"Kuu..kukuku.." kata Kururu mendukung Tamama.

"Hekh! Diem kaliaaann!!!" teriak Giroro sambil blushing –yang pasti nggak keliatan soalnya sama-sama merah-.

"Jadi? Setuju semua??" tanya sang Admiral.

"SETUJUU!!!" teriak semua orang (?!) kali ini dengan Giroro.

"..Bagus.. Tapi sebelumnya kalian harus menuhin 1 syarat.. Baca di kertas ini.." katanya sambil nyodorin selembar kertas ke Keroro.

"Gero??"

……..

……………….

………………………..

"NANIIIIIII?!!"

"Yak, kutunggu seminggu lagi. Selamat mencari!!" kata sang Admiral sambil tersenyum jahanam. Dia menekan sebuah tombol. Lantai tempat KeroGiroTamaKuruDoro pun terbuka.

"AAAAARRRRGGHHHHHHH!!!!!" teriak Giroro.

"ENYAAAAAAKKKKK!!!!!!!!" teriak Keroro.

"MAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Tamama.

"KUU..KUKUKUKUKU.." teri.. err.. tawa Kururu.

"…" Dororo? dia udah ngilang kok, ninja gitu..

BRUUGH!!! Mereka pun jatuh lagi ke bumi. Sementara dalam UFO, si Admiral nyanyi-nyanyi gaje.

"Kuangkat kau melayang tinggi, dan kuhempaskan ke bumi.. Kumainkan sesuka hati.. Lalu kau kutinggal pergii…" ternyata Admiral fans nya Utopia.. Dasar bleguk..

**~oOo~**

_Besoknya…_

Keroro Platoon lagi ngumpul buat ngediskusiin tugas mereka. Kali ini Dororo ngga dilupakan, mari bersorak!

"Jadi, gimana nih?! Gue pengen banget liburan.. Tapi masa syaratnya kayak gini?!" curhat Keroro.

"Tauk!! Padahal nyari bahannya susah banget!! Minta bantuan Momocchi juga bakalan susah!" lanjut Tamama.

"Tch.. Gue udah PeWe ama ujud ini.. ngapain juga syaratnya musti begono.." Giroro tak lupa berkomat-kamit.

"Kuu..Kukuku.." yah.. udah taulah siapa yang ngomong kayak gini..

"Hei.. emangnya kita dikasih syarat apaan??" tanya Dororo. Dari kemaren dia belum liat kertas itu.

"Kita musti berubah.. JADI MANUSIAAA!!!!!!!" teriak KeroGiroTama bersamaan.

"We..wew.. Sabarlah teman temanku.. Janganlah kalian menyelesaikan masalah dengan kekerasan.. Selesaikan dengan sabar dan berkepala dingin.." kata Ustad Dororo berusaha menenangkan teman-temannya..

"GIMANA BISA SABAARR???!!!!!" teriak KeroGiroTama bersamaan (lagi).

"Liat nih!! Kita disuruh bikin 'Ramuan Pengubah Kodok Menjadi Manusia Tanpa Ciuman dari Putri!!! By: Bebek Goreng'!!!!! teriak Keroro sambil nunjuk kertas resep itu. Sementara si Author cuma senyam-senyum mesum (?!) denger namanya disebut-sebut.

"Bahannya..?" tanya Dororo tetap tenang.

"200g Gula Pasir, 500g Tepung Serba Guna, Kepala Nyamuk, Darah Macar, Bedak Bayi, 3 butir telur, 3 sendok makan garam, Air putih campur belerang 1 galon, kembang 7 rupa, rambut orang, kulit Jeruk, kaki hiu, telor paus, 1 bola naga, dan ekor kucing.." kata Giroro.

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING.. Hening sejenak. (Kayaknya di fic ini kata kata 'SIIIIING' banyak banget yah??)

…………..

Masih hening.

……………

Mengheningkan cipta, mulai..

Dengaaarrrr… Selurrruuuhh… Angkasa Rraya memuuujjaaa… bagi Indonesia merrr…… deeeee….kaaaaa…

Mengeningkan cipta, selesai.

"UAAAAPPPPAAAAAHHHHH????!!" teriak Dororo.

"Ramuan ato ramuan tuh?!" teriak Dororo (lagi).

"Noh, kan!! Lagian dimana kita bisa dapetin 'pala nyamuk?!" lanjut Tamama.

"Mana lagi telor paus!! Paus kan mamalia!!" tambah Giroro.

"Dan sejak kapan Hiu punya kaki?!" Keroro ikut berkoar.

"Bola naga?! Emang ini DragonBall???!!!" diakhiri dengan cuapan Dororo.

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIING… Hening lagi..

"Kuu..Kukukuku… Kuu..Kukuku.."

KeroGiroTamaDoro ngerasa ada yang aneh dengan tawa Kururu. Rasanya lebih panjang dari yang biasa.

"Ku.. Kururu.."

"..Ja..Jangan bilang.. Kau.. Tau tempat dimana kita bisa dapetin bahan-bahan ini?!" tanya Keroro.

"..Kuku.." Kururu hanya tertawa penuh arti..

**---------------~oOo~---------------**

_**KYAPUTA WAN.. OWARII!!!**_

**bebek-Goren9** : HUOOOHH..!!! Akhirnya Chappie 1 kelar juga!!

**Kururu** : Oy.. bebek-Goren9 Ma'em SABUN-san…

**bebek-Goren9 : **NG? Nape Kururu?

**Kururu : **LO NANYA 'NAPE KURURU'??!!! SADAR OY! Masa gue ngga ngomong apa apa selain 'kukuku' hah?!

**bebek-Goren9 : **Oh.. gue sengaja kok..

**Kururu : **GUE GA TERIMA!! GUE BERHENTI MAIN DI FIC LO INI!!

**bebek-Goren9 : **O..Oy!! Kururu!! Sabar, Kur.. ntar lo berjasa kok di fic ini.. Lo berhasil nemuin semua tempat buat dapetin semua bahan bahan ntu!!

**Kururu : **Tch..

**bebek-Goren9 : **Akh. Terserahlah.. nantikan Chappie 2 : 'Pencarian bahan part 1'!! Eh, ngomong2 saiia mau nanya nih, maxut nya OOC, OC, AU, Oneshot, Lemon ama Lime apa yah? Terus apa bedanya OOC ama OC dan Lemon ama Lime??? Mohon bantuan Senpai!!

**bebek-Goren9 : **Betewe.. ada yang mau ripiu nggak ya.. –nengok kiri kanan-

* * *


	2. Chappie 2

Yaayy!!! Jadi juga chapter 2 nyaaa!!!

* * *

Title : Liburan..!!

Chappie 2 : Pencarian Bahan Part 1

Summary : Diputuskan, syaratnya mereka musti jadi MANUSIA!! Tapi.. mereka harus nyari bahan buat ramuan pengubah itu..

Disclaimer : I don't own Keroro Gunsou..

Genre : Humor//Romance

**WARNING!! **(Mungkin) OOC, AU. Maaf kalo karakter kesukaan dimainin, namanya juga fanfic.. Oh nyah, ntar pair nya bakal rada aneh..

**ENJOIIII!!!!**

* * *

"Jaa..dii..?? Kitanyari dimana nih??" Tanya Tamama.

"Mending nyari di tempat yang paling deket ama kita dulu.." kata Kururu (sok) bijak sambil ngelus jenggot palsu yang barusan dia tempel.

"Gero? Gak ada di gu.." "ADA DISINI –DE GOZARU!!" sebuah suara memotong ucapan Keroro.

"Dororo-senpai!!"

"Kemarin tidak sengaja terbawa oleh ku.. Mohon maaf.." kata Dororo sambil berlutut minta maaf. "Sebagai permohonan maaf, biarkan aku yang menjaga daftar ini!!" katanya lagi.

"Sudahlah Dororo.." kata Keroro. "Tidak perlu sampai begitu.. angkat kepalamu.." kata Keroro sambil megang pundak Dororo.

"Ke..Keroro-kun.." Dororo udah mulai mewek, mau nangis.

"Ayolah.. kita kan teman.." kata Keroro, sekarang backgroundnya udah gambar balon-balon warna pink gaje. (Yang biasanya ada di adegan romantis ituu..)

**(**_**SFX : CLING CLING CLING..!!!)**_

"Te.. Teman…" air mata mulai membanjiri wajah Dororo.

"Ayo.. Berdiri.." kata Keroro sambil ngulurin tangan. Pas Dororo mau megang tangan Keroro..

"WOY! HENTIKAN ADEGAN BLO'ON INI!! CEPETAN!!" teriakan Giroro menghentikan adegan romantis (?! Itu.

"Lha.. Gochou-saan.. kan jarang-jarang bisa liat kayak gini.." protes Tamama.

"Ah, bener kamu Giroro. Cepet berdiri Dororo.." kata Keroro sambil berbalik.

"Ah, iya.."

_Inner Keroro : 'CIH! Sialan banget tuh si merah!! Kan tadi kesempatan gue buat ngerjain Dororo!! Padahal tadi kesempatan bagus buat nyoba penemuan Kururu, semacam mesin kejut gitu! Kalo bersentuhan ama tangan orang, orang itu bakal kena serangan listrik!! SIAAALLL!!!_

"Batas waktu tinggal 2 hari lagi lhoo.. Kuu..kukuku…" kata Kururu. Ingatan mereka kembali ke 4 hari yang lalu..

**-PLESBEK ON-**

"Ku.. Kururu.."

"..Ja..Jangan bilang.. Kau.. Tau tempat dimana kita bisa dapetin bahan-bahan ini?!" tanya Keroro.

"..Kuku.." Kururu hanya tertawa penuh arti..

"EEEEHHH???!!!"

"Da..darimana kau tau.."

"Kuu..kuku.. Dengan kejeniusanku, sangat mudah untuk membuat alat untuk berpindah tempat, bahkan ke dunia lain.. Kita membutuhkan bola naga, kan?"

"Ku..Kururu.." Giroro berlinang air mata. Pertama kalinya dia bersyukur telah mengenal Kururu.

"Sasuga Kururu-chan!!" teriak Keroro sambil nepok-nepok punggung Kururu.

"Nggak pake '-chan'…"

5 menit.. Keroro masih nepok-nepok punggung Kururu..

..10 menit..

..30 menit..

..setaun.. (ya nggak lah..)

"WOY!! SAKIT, KETUA BEGOK!!!" teriak Kururu tiba-tiba. Semua kaget bin cengo'.. Kayaknya.. Kururu nggak pernah gini deh..

"Liat nih!! Warna kuning gue yang endah malah jadi merah! Tch.. Lu pikir gue mau nyaingin Giroro apah?! Dasar ketua blo'on! Bodoh! Bleguk! *****!!! ******!!! ?:;{})(*$^#&~~!!!...

(tuuuuuutt… Lembaga sensor…)

SIIIIIIIING…

"..Ku..Kururu.. lo.. kesambet apa..???"

"Gue gak kesambet apa-apa dodol!! Sekarang, BARIS!!" perintah Kururu.

"I..IYA!!"

"Mulai sekarang.. nggak ada lagi yang ngebantah gue!! Ngerti lo pada??!"

"YA!!"

"Bagus.. sekarang, cepet keluar!! Gw ada perlu sama kamar ini!!"

"Eh.. Kururu.. Tapi ini kan.. kamar gue.." kata Keroro.

"Denger apa kata gue gak?! KELUAR!!!" teriak Kururu sambil ngeluarin cambuk listrik.

"Hiii!!! Iyaaa!!!" 4 kodok itu langsung ngibrit.

Akhirnya pintu kamar Keroro disegel dengan bermacam-macam benda. Mulai dari tempelan 'AWAS ADA NYORORO!!' sampe aliran listrik bertegangan tinggi. Jadilah Keroro nginep di tempat Giroro..

**-PLESBEK OPP**-

Akhirnya 4 hari berlalu, dan tibalah hari ini!! Begitu bangun tidur Keroro langsung bersorak karena dia pernah baca di salah satu tempelan penyegel di pintu kamarnya, 'Kamar ini disewa (baca : dijajah) Kururu selama 4 hari!! Tertanda, 966'

"Kururu.. sumpah, waktu itu lo serem banget dah.." kata Keroro pucet. Mengingat 'keganasan' Kururu saat itu dan hari-hari neraka dimana dia nginep di 'rumah' Giroro. Dalam tenda kecil begitu diisi 3 makhluk, Keroro, Giroro, en Kucing. Mana si Giroro kalo tidur suka ngigau ngigau pulak! Mulai dari ngigau tereak-tereak sampe ngigau "Natsumi.. Natsumi.." entah mimpi apa dia saat itu..

"Sori deh.." kata Kururu melas.

"Woooy… Nostalgianya udah dooong.." kata Tamama.

"Ho'oh! Kita nggak boleh buang-buang waktu lagi! Sekarang, kita nyari apa dulu nih, Dororo?" Tanya Giroro.

"Eh.. Menurutku bahan yang paling dekat dengan kita sekarang adalah 200g Gula pasir, 500g Tepung serba guna, 3 sendok makan garam, dan 3 butir telor.." kata Dororo. "Bahan-bahan itu pasti ada di dapur, kan?"

"Iya.."

"Ya udah! Ayok!!" teriak Keroro. Makhluk ijo, merah, kuning, dan biru tua pun mulai bergerak, sementara si biru muda tetap diam di tempat.

"Ng? Ada apa Dororo?" Giroro menyadari kalau Dororo tidak ikut berjalan bersama mereka.

"..AH..!! Ndak apa-apa kok, Giroro-kun.. jalan duluan ajah.. Aku ada urusan.." kata Dororo penuh dusta. Giroro ,ematap curiga ke arah Dororo beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "..Hh.. Ya udah.. gue duluan ya.. ntar lu nyusul aja ke dapur.." ucapan itu dibalas anggukan Dororo.

BLAM!!

"…" Dororo memandangi pintu kamar Keroro.

"Fufufufu…"

"..Bodoh.. Mereka tidak sadar telah masuk perangkapku.." kata Dororo pelan.

"Tanpa kertas ini, mereka tak akan bisa apa-apa..!! Dengan kertas ini ditanganku, mereka pasti membutuhkanku!! Aku tidak akan dilupakan lagi!!! MWAHAHAHAHHAH!!!" kata Dororo sambil ketawa laknat. Membuat hantu anak cewek yang bersarang dikamar Keroro jadi takut en langsung ngibrit ke Nirwana.

**~oOo!~**

"Gunsou-saaan..!!! Udah dapet nih bahannya!!!" kata Tamama.

"Hebat, Tamama Nitouhei!" puji Keroro sambil berpose Nice Guy, terus ngelus-ngelus kepala Tamama.

"..Bahan selanjutnya apa, Dor?" Tanya Kururu.

"..Ah! Iya.. Eto.. kurasa lebih baik kita mencari bedak bayi, rambut orang, kulit jeruk, dan ekor kucing.." kata Dororo. Hatinya berbunga-bunga karena merasa dibutuhkan teman-temannya.

"..Taichou.." panggil Kururu.

"Nape, Kur??" Tanya Keroro.

"Sini bentar.." kata Kururu sambil gerak-gerakin tangannya layak-nya orang manggil peliharaannya. "Here.. Kitty, kitty.."

"Guk! Guk!!" Jah.. Keroro malah ngikut-ngikut jadi anjing.. Yang dipanggil 'kitty' kok yang jawab 'doggie'??!

"Taichou.. sebaiknya kita serahkan pencarian 4 bahan ini ke Giroro-senpai.." kata Kururu sambil berbisik.

"Gero? Emang napa??"

"Turutin ajah apa kata gue.." kata Kururu sambil memberi 'Death-Kuru-Glare-Attack!!'.

"I..Iya deh.."

**~oOo~**

"Oy! Giroro!" panggil Keroro.

"Wat epen aya naon Ker?" Tanya Giroro yang nyampur basa Inggris ama basa Sunda.

"Eh.. untuk 4 bahan ini lo aja yang nyari yah!" kata Keroro.

"Lha?! Kenapa gue??"

Belon sempet Keroro ngejawab, ada suara cewek.. "TADAIMAAA!!!"

"AH! Natsumi-dono udah pulang!"

"Okaerinasai.." kata Keroro dan Giroro bersamaan.

"Ah, bokegaeru.. Giroro.. HALO!!" kata Natsumi riang.

"Eh! Natsumi-dono! Minta 2 helai rambutmu dong!!" kata Keroro.

"Heeh?! Buat apa??" Tanya Natsumi curiga.

"E..EH?! Err.. Ng.. So..Soalnya, rambut Natsumi-dono keliatan alus dan indaaaah banget!" Keroro mengeluarkan rayuan mautnya.

"Hee? Yang bener?!" Natsumi dengan bodohnya terjerat rayuan Keroro.

"Iyaa!! Makanya, saya iri sama rambut Anda! Seandainya saya memiliki rambut seindah itu.." gombal Keroro.

"KYAAA!!! Bokegaeruu!!! LO baik banget siiih!!!" kata Natsumi sambil MELUK Keroro.

"Ya udah! Nih!!" Natsumi nyabut 2 helai rambutnya terus dikasi ke Keroro. "Daaah..!! Bokegaeruu!!!" Natsumi melempar kisbai terus berlari centil ke kamarnya.

"Aah.. Natsumi-dono mudah sekali ditipu.."

CKLEK!

Suara pistol terdengar dan membuat Keroro berkeringat dingin. 'Gawaaat.. gue lupa kalo Giroro ada disinii..'

"Keroro.. kau.." perlahan, Keroro menolehkan kepalanya dan langsung berhadapan dengan moncong pistol Giroro.

"Harusnya.."

"HARUSNYA GUE YANG DAPET PELUKAN ITUUUU..!!!" teriak Giroro sambil nangis.

"Sa..Sabar Gir.. Nih, hadiah buat lo.. Tado gue sengaja minta 2 buat dikasi lo 1.." kata Keroro sambil menyerahkan SATU helai rambut pink Natsumi.

"Ra..Rambut Natsumi.." tangan Giroro bergetar saat menerima SATU helai rambut Natsumi itu..

**~oOo~**

..30 menit kemudian..

"Kururu!! Tamama!! Dororoo!!" teriak Keroro. Dororo udah bersorak plus nangis jerit-jerit en guling-guling dilantai karena namanya diinget.

"Kita udah dapet rambut, kulit jeruk, sama bedak bayinya!!" kata Keroro.

"Nemu rambut dimana?" Tanya Tamama.

"Minta Natsumi-dono.." jawab Keroro. Semua pada mudeng pas ngeliat Giroro meluk-meluk SATU helai rambut itu.

"Terus, kulir jeruknya?" Tanya Dororo.

"Nemu di tong sampah.." jawab Keroro.

"Bedak bayi?" Kururu nanya.

"Nyolong di kamar Mama-dono.."

"Kalo gitu.. sekarang tinggal.." keempat kodok itu (minus Giroro) langsung ngliat Giroro.

"He?" Giroro cengo' diliatin temen-temennya.

"Kurang 1 bahan lagi.." 4 makhluk itu mulai memojokkan (?!) Giroro.

"EKOR KUCING…" kata mereka serempak.

"Hah..?" Giroro masih cengo', tapi sedetik kemudian dia menyadari posisinya..

"HEH?! NGGAK!! JANGAN!! GUE MASIH PERAWAN!! JANGAN POJOKIN GUE! JANGAN!!" Giroro langsung tereak-tereak gaje.

PLAKK!!

Keroro menampar Giroro. "KITA PUTUS!!" teriaknya.

SIIIIING… Hening..

"Eh?" Keroro cengo'. Nyadar salah baca scenario dia langsung tereak ke sutradaranya, "DOH! MAAP!! SALAH BACA!!! DI-CUT AJAH!!!"

Adegan tadi pun diulang..

BUAGH!!

Keroro nonjok Giroro. "SIAPA YANG MAU NGE-piiiiiip- ELO, HAH?!"

"Oh.. bukan yah??" Tanya Giroro polos.

"Kita butuh ekor kucing, Giroro-kun.." kata Dororo.

"Lha, terus kenapa ngliat gue? Gue kan bukan kucing.."

"Tapi kan Gochou-san punya kucing.." kata Tamama.

"Oh.." Giroro baru mudeng sekarang.

Sedetik mereka diam, tiba-tiba dikejutkan suara sesuatu.

"Miaaw.." seekor kucing putih masuk dan bergeliat manja di kaki Giroro.

"..I.."

"ITU DIAAAA!!!!!" teriak KeroTamaKuruDoro bersamaan. Secara bersamaan pula mereka melompat ke arah Giroro, ralat.. Maksudnya ke arah kucing itu.

"HWAAAAA!!!! JANGAN KUCING GUEE!! CARI YANG LAEN!!" teriak Giroro sambil lari keluar kamar Keroro dan menggendong kucing itu. Si kucing sih tenang-tenang aja.

BRAK!!

Giroro membuka sebuah pintu, daaannn…

"Eh? Giroro?"

'Su..Suara ini..' inner Giroro bicara. Dia menengok ke atas dan.. tampaklah Natsumi yang lagi make handuk, abis mandi..

_=SKIP=_

_Dicerita ini, ceritanya kamar Nat_s_umi terhubung ama kamar mandi, jadi dalem kamarnya ada pintu yang menuju kamar mandi. Kalo mau mandi ya tinggal masuk pintu itu, mandi, keluar pintu itu, langsung nyampe kamarnya._

_=SKIP=_

SIIIIIIIIIIIING…

"..Lo..Ngapain disini..?!" Natsumi udah merah padam kayak banteng rebus (?!).

"Bu..Bukan!! Na..Natsumi!! Kau salah pahaam..!!" kata Giroro sambil susah payah menahan mimisan.

"GIROOROOOO!!!"

"GOCHOU-SAAANN!!!"

"GIRORO-SENPAIII!!!"

"GIRORO-KUUUN!!!"

Teriakan 4 kodok itu menggema di luar kamar Natsumi. Natsumi meratiin Giroro..

POINT 1 : KERINGETAN

POINT 2 : NGOS-NGOSAN

POINT 3 : GENDONG KUCING

"Kucing lo mau diculik..?"

"Heh? A..Ah.. I..Iya.."

Natsumi berpikir sebentar, sementara 4 kodok itu masih tereak-tereak di luar kamar Natsumi.

"Ya udah.. lu ngumpet di kolong kasur gue ajah.." kata Natsumi sambil ngangkat Groro dan membuat mukanya jadi tambah merah. Merasa cemburu, si kucing pun mengeluarkan suara, "MIAAAW..!!!"

Mendadak hening. Di luar kamar Natsumi pun hening.

"Giroro ada di dalam! Cari!!" perintah Keroro. Sialnya, dia tidak sadar kalau itu adalah kamar Natsumi..

"Duuh..!! Kalian diem dulu yah!!" Natsumi panik terus ngelempar Giroro en kucing itu ke kolong tempat tidurnya. Pas saat itu juga, Keroro membuka pintu kamar Natsumi.

"Are..?"

Natsumi yang kaget, tanpa sadar melepas pegangannya untuk menahan handuk itu supaya tetap melekat di tubuhnya. Handuk itu pun jatuh ke lantai.

"Kh..KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Natsumi langsung menjerit-jerit. Giroro yang kaget karena jeritan Natsumi langsung melongokkan kepalanya dari kolong kasur Natsumi.. Dia melihat… 'pemandangan indah', yaitu tubuh Natsumi dari belakang. Langsung dia masukin lagi kepalanya ke kolong kasur. 3 detik kemudian dia nggak sadarkan diri.

Keroro, yang tadi tidak menyadari munculnya kepala Giroro, langsung minta map ama Natsumi, "GOMEN NATSUMI-DONO!!!" dia lalu membanting pintu itu dari luar dan membaca gantungan di pintu kamar itu.

'SUMMER'

"…" Keroro bengong aja meratapi nasibnya yang nggak bakal dapet makanan malam ini..

**~oOo~**

"Giroro.. gue udah selese sekarang, keluar aja.." kata Natsumi. Dia nggak sadar kalo tadi Giroro sempet 'menonton'.

"Giroro..?"

Yang dipanggil tak kunjung keluar. Kemudian Natsumi mencium bau sesuatu.. "Ini.. Bau apa ya..? Kayaknya gue kenal.." kata Natsumi bingung, sayangnya dia tak bisa mengingat bau apa itu.

"Ah, daripada itu, mending Giroro dulu.." Natsumi berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya.

CLAK. Natsumi menginjak sesuatu.

"He? Apa nih basah-basah??" Natsumi terus nengok kebawah.

"Air? Merah?" Natsumi berjongkok dan mencolek genangan air itu sedikit. Dia lalu mengendusnya.

"Hm.. Bau yang sama.. Ini.. DARAH?! GIRORO?!!" Natsumi langsung nengok ke bawah kolong kasurnya, nampaklah Giroro yang tergeletak bersimbah darah karena pendarahan dari hidungnya..XD

**!** "Ku.. Kururu.."

"..Ja..Jangan bilang.. Kau.. Tau tempat dimana kita bisa dapetin bahan-bahan ini?!" tanya Keroro.

"..Kuku.." Kururu hanya tertawa penuh arti..

**~oOo~**

"Cih! Sial! Giroro gak ada dimana-mana! Gimana dengan kalian?! Tamama?" Tanya Keroro. Mereka berempat udah ngumpul di kamar Keroro.

"Nggak ketemu.." kata Tamama. Keroro ngeliat Dororo.

"Aku juga.." Dororo ngomong pasrah, Keroro melototin Kururu.

"Haaahh.." mereka menghela napas bersamaan.

CKREK! Pintu kamar Keroro dibuka.

"Boo..Kee..Gaa..Ee..Ruu.."

"GLEKH! NATSUMI-DONO!!"

"Hamba mohon ampun!!" Keroro nyembah-nyembah Natsumi, terus nyium-nyiumin kakinya.

"Jangan nyiumin kaki gue!!" teriak Natsumi sambil nendang Keroro. Keroro terpental!! Yak! Dengan sigap ditangkap Kururu! Oh.. Sayang sekali, tidak gol sodara-sodara!!!

"CIH!! Sekali lagi!!" Natsumi berlari, hendak menendang Keroro lagi.

_**(SFX : Themesong Captain Tsubasa, Lari Lari Lari! Kita 'kan berlarii! Tsubasa, pahlawan kita!!)**_

"WOY! WOY! STOOOP!!!" teriak Dororo sambil niup peluit layaknya tukang parkir. Maksudnya dia teriak-teriak gitu sih, mau nyetop adegan gak guna itu.. Tapi belom sempet dia ngomong, Tamama nyamber duluan..

"Bisa saya lihat, SIMnya mbak? Anda melanggar batas kecepatan.." kata Tamama (sok) sopan sambil bergaya ala polisi.

"Bukan itu, DODOL!!" teriak Kururu sambil ngelempar Keroro yang dia pegang ke kepala Tamama.

DUAKH!

"ADOH! Sakit, begok!!" balas Tamama. Dia langsung make jurus andalannya..

"TAMAMA IMPACT!!!"

Jah, sialnya, Tamama salah bidik, dia malah nembak Dororo. "HYAT!" Dororo langsng menghindar, melompat ke belakang kayak ninja. Dulu pernah diajarin Naruto sih..

"Tamama-dono!! Ngapain nembak gue, hah?!" teriak Dororo.

"Sori nggak sengaja!!" teriak Tamama sambil siap-siap make Tamama Impact lagi. Kali ini dia ngebidik Kururu.

"TAMAMA IMPACT!!!"

Kururu dengan santay nya narik Keroro dan menjadikannya tameng.

"GEROOOO!!!!"

Natsumi yang meratiin perang sodara 4 kodok itu cuma bisa ileran ajah karena mulutnya kebuka terus dari tadi..

"TAMAMA IMPACT!!" lagi-lagi Tamama make Tamama Impact. Kali ini dia nguber Dororo, soalnya ada 3 shuriken yang nancep dikepalanya.

SET!! Dororo langsung berlindung dibalik Natsumi.

"Eh..?" Natsumi tiba tiba sadar. Dan dia melihat sinar kuning yang menuju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi..

"Ah..!! Nacchi!! AWAS!!!" teriak Tamama.

KABOEMM!!!!

**~oOo~**

"Sebenernya kalian mau ngapain, sih?!" teriak Natsumi yang luka-luka.

"…" 4 kodok itu cuma diem dan nunduk. Persis kayak anak es-de yang dimarahin gurunya.

"Terus..? Kalian juga nguber-nguber Giroro?" Tanya Natsumi penuh selidik.

"Bu..Bukan Giroro-kun.. Tapi... kucingnya.." kata Dororo pelan.

"Buat apa??"

"Ki..kita butuh ekor kucingnya.." jawab Tamama takut takut.

"Iya, makanya gue nanya, buat apa??"

"…"

"..Hh.. kalo butuh ekor kucing, kenapa gak bilang gue dari tadi??" Tanya Natsumi. Suaranya melembut.

"Gero??" Keroro ngangkat kepala.

"Kalian tunggu bentar disini! Jangan bergerak!" Natsumi berdiri terus keluar. Bersamaan dengan keluarnya Natsumi, masuklah Giroro.

"Gi.."

"Giroro Gochou.."

Tiba-tiba Giroro langsung berlutut. Semua langsung cengo'. Giroro.. Heh? Berlutut? Inikah tanda-tanda kiamat??

"JANGAN AMBIL SI MEONG!"

"Hah..?"

"Ta..Tapi.. kalo nggak ada ekor kucing kan.."

"Cari kucing laen! Pokoknya jangan si Meong!"

"Nggak usah repot-repot nyari kucing.." suara Natsumi tiba-tiba terdengar. Rupanya dia sudah kembali..

"Natsumi-dono..?"

"Nih," Natsumi melempar sekantong plastik item yang dia pegang. "Itu bekas percobaan biologi di sekolah, 'Apakah Kucing juga Bisa Mimikri??'.." kata Natsumi. Keroro membuka plastik itu. Dalamnya ada potongan ekor kucing yang terbungkus rapi dengan plastic.

"Darahnya udah gue lap.. Jadi nggak usah jijik.." kata Natsumi.

"Na..Natsumi-dono.." Keroro berlinang air mata.

"Udah ya.. jangan ribut lagi!!" kata Natsumi sambil berjalan keluar kamar Keroro.

**~oOo~**

"Yah! Akhirnya bahannya lengkap!" kata Keroro semangat.

"Belom lengkap blo'on.." kata Kururu.

"Kita masih harus mendapatkan 1 bola naga, kaki hiu, kepala nyamuk, telor paus, air campur belerang, kembang 7 rupa, dan darah macan.." kata Dororo lancar, padahal belom ditanya.

"Haah.. masih banyak banget." Kata Tamama lesu.

"Oh ya, Giroro!" panggil Keroro. "Hn? Apaan?"

"Tadi pas gw masuk kamar Natsumi-dono, dia lagi make handuk tuh!" bisik Keroro. BOF! Giroro blushing seketika.

"Hu..Huh! Terus apa hubungannya sama gue?" kata Giroro sabil memalingkan muka. Sok nggak peduli.

"Ah.. tapi badan Natsumi-dono bagus juga, yah..!!" kata Keroro lagi. Giroro blushing makin parah. Pikirannya kemana-mana..

"Terus, pas gue masuk, handuknya tiba-tiba lepas gitu! Coba lu ngliat Gir.." kata Keroro nampilin wajah mesum..

Kururu yang melihat Keroro en Giroro bisik-bisik berdua gitu, merasa cemburu (WHAT THE –piiiiiiip-?!!). Oh, bukan.. maksudnya dia cemburu karena nggak diajak ngegosip sama Keroro en Giroro gitu..

"Ta~i~Chouu..~~!!!" kata Kururu sok imut –padahal nggak, Author dihajar Kururu-

"Lagi ngegosip apa sihh..? Ikutan doong..!" kata Kururu masang wajah melas. "Eh? Tapi.." omongan Keroro diputus ama teriakan Kururu, "UWAAA!! Pokoknya Kululu mau tau! Kelolo ama Gilolo ja'at! Kululu gak mau temenan ama kalian lagi!" Kururu ngegembungin pipinya, ngambek.

"Yah.. dia ngambek.."

"Kasitau! Kalo nggak, Kululu nangis!!" ancem Kururu maksa.

"Err.. yah.. kita lagi bicarain Natsumi-dono.." kata Keroro jujur.

"Oh.." jawab Kururu dingin. "Gue kira bicarain siapa gitu.. taunya Natsumi.. nggak tertarik ah.." lanjutnya sambil berjalan pergi. Keroro ama Giroro bengong. 'Tadi mewek, sekarang nggak peduli.. kepribadiannya berubah drastis..'

"Oh ya. Keroro.."

"Apa, Gir?"

"Gue gak sengaja pernah liat si Mois mandi.." kata Giroro polos. Keroro jawdrop, Kururu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Gimana?!"

"Biasa sih.."

"Yaah.. gue pikir gimana.." kata Keroro kecewa.

"Gue juga gak sengaja pernah ngliat Hinata Aki mandi.." kata Giroro lagi.

"Sexy gak?!" Tanya Keroro dan Kururu antusias.

"Banget.." jawab Giroro mantap.

Akhirnya makhluk merah, kuning, hijau itu malah nggosipin cewek. Tamama dan Dororo Cuma sweatdrop ngliat kemesuman 3 temennya…

* * *

HOAH~!! –menghembuskan napas-

Slese juga chapter 2.. dengan jumlah halaman Ms. Word 13 halaman.. Weww..

Tapi..

BIKIN APA SAIIA INI?!! Kururunya..Kururunya..Kururunya… UWAAA!!! Gila.. beda banget ama yang asli.. Dororo juga.. Hix..

Nantikan Chappie 3 : Pencarian Bahan Part 2!! Berbahagialah para penggemar Kururu, karena Kururu bakal berjasa banget di chappie 3.. Kuukukuku… JANGAN LUPA **REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chappie 3

Hei!! Saiia balik lagi!! Akhirnya jadi juga.. fiuuh..

* * *

Title : Liburan..!!

Chappie 3 : Pencarian Bahan Part 2

Summary : Beberapa bahan berhasil didapatkan.. Sekarang, saatnya sang Souchou tampil!! Penggemar Kururu, berbahagialah!!!

Disclaimer : I don't own Keroro Gunsou..

Genre : Humor//Romance

**WARNING!! **(Mungkin) OOC, AU. Maaf kalo karakter kesukaan dimainin, namanya juga fanfic.. Oh nyah, ntar pair nya bakal rada aneh..

**ENJOIIII!!!!**

* * *

"Keroro!! Cepetan!!" teriak Giroro setengah berbisik dari luar kamar Keroro. Sementara sang makhluk hijau sedang berusaha menyeret sebuah galon 'AQUO' yang setengahnya berisi air. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 11.30 WIB (?!), tapi kelima kodok itu masih terjaga.

BLAM! Pintu kamar Keroro tertutup. Dia berhasil membawa galon itu!! Lagu 'We are the Champion' mengiringi tangisan bahagia Keroro

_**(sfx : Wiiiiii… ar de ceeempioooooonn…)**_

Musik habis. Keroro teringat untuk memarahi Kururu. "Kururu!! Kejem banget sih lo!! Masa nyuruh gue nyeret galon segede gitu??!!" protes Keroro. (Silahkan anda bayangkan besar makhluk Keron dan besar galon 'AQUO' yang terisi setengahnya..)

"Kuku.. kan lo tinggal dirumah ini.. Jadi pasti tau dimana tempat nyimpen air.." kata Kururu nyari alesan.

"Ta..Tapi.. Tapi kan setidaknya ada yang bantuin gue gitu kek!! Berat tauk!!"

"Kuu..kukuku… Sayang sekali.. tapi tadi gue butuh mereka bertiga untuk bentuin gue nyempurnain alat ini.." kata Kururu sambil nunjuk kotak yang mirip kulkas -pintu masuk- mereka menuju Markas Keron. Tapi bedanya kotak ini agak besar dan warnanya ungu.

"He? Gunanya apah??" Tanya Keroro.

"Masuk aja.." kata Kururu.

"Baiklah! Sebagai ketua yang baik, gue bakal nyoba!!" kata Keroro sambil berjalan menuju kotak itu. Pintu dibuka daaan…

ZLEP!!

Keroro tersedot kedalam kotak itu!!

"Keroro!!" // "Gunsou-san!!" // "Keroro-kun!!" teriak GiroTamaDoro bersamaan.

"GEROOOOOO!!!!" teriakan Keroro terdengar. Bukan teriakan ketakutan, tapi teriakan… bahagia??

"Keroro-kun!! Ada apa?!" teriak Dororo khawatir.

BLUB! Kepala Keroro muncul dari 'gerbang' itu.

"A..ano.. Kururu.. Semuanya.. masuk deh…" kata Keroro, terus dia masuk lagi deh..

"Kuu…kukuku.. bener kan.." kata Kururu.

"Kururu!! Apa maksud.. HUWAAAA!!!" belum selesai Giroro ngomong, Kururu nendang dia masuk ke dalam kotak itu.

"Giroro-kun!! // "Gochou-san!!"

"Kuku.. gue baik banget yah??" kata Kururu. Kemudian dia menendang Dororo dan Tamama ke dalam kotak itu, lalu dia sendiri ngikut masuk.

**~oOo~**

"A..Aw.." erang Giroro kesakitan sambil ngusap-ngusap pantatnya itu.

BRUK! BRUK! BRUK!!

3 makhluk Keron lainnya pun mendarat dengan sukses di atas Giroro.

"HOY!! BANGUN KALIAN!!!" teriak Giroro.

**~oOo~**

"Bagaimana? Ruangan ini hebat kan?? Kuku.." kata Kururu.

"IYA!! Hebat banget Kur!!" teriak Keroro, diikuti anggukan Dororo dan Tamama.

"Hm? Gimana, Giroro-senpai?" tanya Kururu.

"H-Huh!! K-Kalau ini bisa membuat kita mendapatkan barang-barang itu, baru gue ngakuin kalo alat ini hebat!!" kata Giroro. Walopun sebenernya dia yang paling terpesona dengan ruangan ini.

Gimana nggak??

**-PLESBEK ON-**

BRUK! BRUK! BRUK!!

3 makhluk Keron lainnya pun mendarat dengan sukses di atas Giroro.

"HOY!! BANGUN KALIAN!!!" teriak Giroro.

"Ah!! Kaliaan!!!" teriak Keroro sambil berlari.

PLUK.

Keroro meluk Giroro.

"WHA-?!! KE.. KERORO?!!" teriak Giroro.

"Huhuhu… Sendirian disini.. Aku takut Giro-chan!!!" kata Keroro sambil nangis.

"…" Giroro cuman bengong.

Kemudian dia melepaskan pelukan Keroro, mengeluarkan pistolnya, daaan… membidik sang Author.

"I…Iyaa.. gue ganti.." kata Author gemeteran..

REPLAY

"Ah!! Kaliaan!!!" teriak Keroro sambil berlari.

"Gimana, Taichou?? Ruangan ini keren kan?" tanya Kururu.

"Umm.. gue gak ngerti.. Dari tadi gue cuman liat ruangan kosong doang.." kata Keroro melas.

"Kuku.. Gimana dengan…" Kururu menunjuk sebuah tombol. "Ini?"

"POCHI TO!!!" Kururu mencet tombol itu.

KLEK. KLEK. KLEK. KLEK. KLEK. KLEK. Tiba-tiba muncul 6 tombol. Tombol pertama bergambar bintang, kedua bergambar tengkorak, ketiga bergambar 'toge toge haato', keempat bergambar pusaran, kelima bergambar shuriken, dan keenam bergambar kunci inggris dan obeng yang bersilangan.

"Ini.. apa?" tanya Keroro.

"Lambang kita kan??" tanya Dororo.

"Iyap. Coba Taichou pencet lambang taichou.." kata Kururu.

"Gero?"

TUT (sound effect tombol dipencet kayak gini kan?!). Keroro mencet tombol itu. Tiba tiba…

NGIIIIIIIINGGG… muncul sebuah kotak, atau lebih tepatnya 'kamar'.

"Kukuku.. Berhubung kita nanti akan berburu ketempat jauh, maka gue bikinin kamar buat kalian semua.." kata Kururu. Dororo langsung nangis jerit-jerit sambil guling-guling dilantai, karena ada lambangnya disitu (baca : diingat).

"GEROOO??!!" teriakan Keroro menggelegar dari dalam kamarnya.

"Kukuku.. dalam tiap kamar juga sudah kuberikan hal-hal kesukaan kalian masing-masing.. Gue baik banget ya??" kata Kururu lagi.

Memang. Dalam kamarnya, Keroro melihat setumpuk Gunpla, TV, PS 1, PS2, PS 3, PS 4 (Lha?), pokoknya semua kesenengan Keroro lah..

"Bukan cuma itu…" kata Kururu. "Dari dalam kamar, kita bisa melihat keluar, sementara dari luar gak bisa liat kedalem.. kukuku.."

"Giroro-senpai.. Coba senpai pencet lambang Tama-chan deh.." suruh Kururu.

"Hm?" Giroro mencet lambang Tamama.

Tapi..

BZZZZZZTTTT!!!!

Giroro kesetrum..

"Kuku.. Kalo ada orang yang bukan kita sendiri mencet lambang kita.. mereka bakalan kesetrum.. Kuku.. Keamanan dan privasi terjamin!!" kata Kururu sambil berpose nice guy.

Akhirnya Giroro, Tamama, dan Dororo masuk kamarnya masing-masing.

Pas Giroro masuk kamarnya…

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING…..

Foto Hinata Natsumi berjejer ditembok kamarnya. Foto Natsumi pas lagi tidur, makan, minum, maen, bahkan pas lagi MANDI juga ada..

Kamar itu langsung berubah menjadi SURGA bagi Giroro.

**-PLESBEK OPP-**

"Kururu-dono, kita berangkatnya kapan nih??" tanya Dororo.

"Kuu..? Sebaiknya sekarang. Lagian udah hampir subuh nih.. Kita ngumpulin bahannya besok kan.." kata Kururu.

"Hmm.."

**~oOo~**

"Pastikan semuanya berjalan dengan baik, tunggu sampai semua lampu ijo nyala, baru kita bareng-bareng teken tombol merah.." Kururu menerangkan cara kerja alat itu.

"Tama-chan?"

"OKE, desu!!"

"Taichou?"

"Oke, de arimasu!!"

"Giroro-senpai?"

"Oke.."

"Dororo?"

"O..Oke, de gozaru!!" kata Dororo. Sebenernya dia udah pengen nangis jerit-jerit plus guling-guling karena dia diinget.

"Kuku.. Hitungan ketiga, teken tombol merah.."

"3.."

"2.."

"1.."

"POCHI TO!!" teriak mereka berbarengan.

**~oOo~**

BZZZT! BRUKK!!

Keroro dekaka jatoh ketanah.

"A..Aw.."

"I.. Ini dimana..??"

Pemandangan yang mereka liat : Beberapa orang yang lalu lalang menggunakan kostum aneh, dengan ikat kepala.

"Kuku.. sepertinya kita ada di dunia NARUTO…" kata Kururu sambil liat alat-yang-bentuknya-mirip-IPod-itu.

"Naruto? Ngapain kesini?" tanya Keroro.

"Kuku.. Kita butuh kaki Hiu kan??"

"Terus?"

**~oOo~**

Keroro en yang lainnya tiba disebuah gua. Disamping gua itu ada papan dengan tanda panah menunjuk kedalam gua, **'MARKAS AKATSUKI, TAMU HARAP LAPOR 1X24 JAM'**.

"Akat..suki?"

"Iya.. Gue pernah denger kalo ada jejadian setengah hiu disini.." kata Kururu.

"MISIII!! PERMISII!!! MAU KETEMU SAMA YANG NAMANYA KISAMEEE!!!" teriak Kururu make toa' yang entah muncul darimana.

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang berambut oranye dengan wajah penuh tindik dimukanya.

"GYAAAAAA!!! SYEEETTAAAAANNN!!!!" teriak Tamama.

"Heh!! Ga sopan banget lo!! Gue manusia tauk!!" teriak makhluk ber-pierching a.k.a Pein itu.

"Kuku.. Pein-san.. Bisa kami bertemu dengan anggota anda yang bernama Kisame?" tanya Kururu. Pein memandangnya dengan tatapan 'ini-makhluk-apaan-sih-mirip-kodok-tapi-bukan-kodok'.

"Err.. ya.. silahkan.."

**~oOo~**

"Kisame.. ada yang mencarimu.." kata Pein.

"Eh? Siapa?"

"Ini.." kata Pein sambil nunjuk 5 kodok itu. Kisame memutar tubuhnya. (Posisi awal Kisame : duduk maen PS membelakangi Pein)

KeroGiroTamaKuruDoro cengo' bentar.

"GYAAAAA!!! HIUUUUU!!!!!" teriak mereka.

"WOY! Gue bukan Hiu!!" teriak Kisame.

"Ah, yasutralah.. Gue tinggal dulu yah.. Dipanggil Konan tuh.." kata Pein pamit undur diri.

..5 menit kemudian..

Setelah berhasil menenangkan diri, Keroro angkat bicara.

"Ehem.. Jadi gini, Kisame-san.." kata Keroro. "Kami butuh kaki anda.."

SIIIIIIING… Hening.

"Butuh.. apa?" tanya Kisame.

"Kami butuh KAKI anda.." ulang Keroro menekankan pada kata 'kaki'.

"…" Kisame diem. Otaknya kerja keras mencerna kata-kata Keroro. Maklum, ga lulus TK.. –author di samehada Kisame-

..5 menit kemudian..

"WOTDEPAK??!!!" teriak Kisame yang baru ngeh.

"KAKI GUE?! BUAT APAAN?!!!" teriaknya.

"Yaaah.. Pokoknya kita butuh!!" jawab Keroro ngotot.

"CHOUDAN JANAI YO!!! Lo gila apa?!" teriak Kisame lagi.

"Pokoknya kita butuh!! Nggak usah tanya-tanya deh!!" Keroro ikut-ikutan teriak.

"Kaga mao!! Pokoknya gue kaga mao!!!" teriak Kisame.

"Che.." Keroro diem. 'Ni makhluk ngotot amat sih?!' batinnya.

"Kalau begitu.. Tak ada cara lain!!! Kururu Souchou!!" teriak Keroro.

"Kukuku.. Roger.." Kururu lalu menembakkan sesuatu dari pistolnya.

"Hah?! Apa ini?! Gue ga bisa gerak!! WOY!! Lepasin!!" teriak Kisame sambil meronta-ronta. Badannya kaku.

"Kuku.. Nah.. Kalo gini kan operasinya lancar.." Kururu menyiapkan gergaji mesin.

"Mungkin agak sakit.. tapi tahan ya.. Kuku.."

"GYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

**~oOo~**

"Kaki hiu udah dapet, selanjutnya apa Dororo-senpai?" tanya Tamama.

"Hm.. Kita tinggal nyari bola naga, kepala nyamuk, air campur belerang, telor paus, darah macan, sama kembang 7 rupa.." jawab Dororo.

"Lha.. dimana kita bisa dapetin itu??" tanya Tamama.

"Kuku.. kayaknya gue tau.."

"EH?!"

"Air campur belerang, darah macan, kembang 7 rupa, dan kepala nyamuk.. Bisa kita dapatkan di.."

"Dii..???!!!"

"Di.."

"Dii..???!!!"

"Di… INDONESIA!!!" kata Kururu lebay. Yang lain cengo'.

"Hah?"

"Indonesia?"

"Mana tuh?"

"Bukannya itu Negara dengan tingkat korupsi ketiga ya??" -Author ditabok ama pemerintah-

"Kuku.. Yaa.. begitulah.." Kururu mencet tombol di alat-yang-bentuknya-mirip-IPod-itu.

**~oOo~**

BZZZZZT! BRUKK!

Keroro dekaka jatoh lagi ketanah.

"Ehh.. sekarang kita di.. mana tadi?"

"Indonesia.."

NGUEEEEEEENGGG!!! Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil warna oranye meluncur dan angka '02' meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"WOY!! KALO NYUPIR PAKE MATA DONG!!!" teriak Tamama.

"Sori oy!! Nyari duit!!" teriak si pengendara angkot itu. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti.

"Lha? Tadi yang teriak siapa? Kaga ada orang tuh…" katanya sambil celingak-celinguk kebelakang.

Sementara itu..

"Tamama!! Jaga mulut lo!! Kalo keberadaan kita ketauan kan gawat!!" kata Giroro.

Tapii…

"Mama!! Itu kan Gilolo dari Celcan Kelolo!!"

"Lho? Itu kan Tamama?!"

Sekejap saja, mereka udah dikerumunin orang orang.

"Uwaaaaa!!! Kururuuu!!! Imutnyaa!!" teriak seorang cewek.

"Kyaaaa!!! Tamama!!!"

"Giroroooo!!!"

"Keroroooo!!!"

"Eh? Itu siapa? Yang warna biru muda.."

"Hm? Ga tau!! Emangnya ada ya??"

Dororo pun langsung duduk mojok. Nampaknya dimana-mana dia memang ditakdirkan untuk dilupakan.. -peyuk Dororo-

"Kuku.. susah juga nih.." Kururu mencet salah satu tombol di remotenya.

BZZZZZT!!

**~oOo~**

"A.. Dimana ini..?" tanya Keroro.

"Kuku.. Berdasarkan peta sih.. ini di Gunung Merapi.."

"WOT?! MERAPI?!"

"Iya.."

"Ngapain kesini?!"

Tiba-tiba mereka mencium bau yang amat sangat gak enak sekali.

"Ukh.. Bau apaan neh.." Giroro langsung tutup idung. Bikin masker darurat pake sapu tangan yang ada tulisan **'I NATSUMI'** warna pink.

"Kayak telor busuk.."

"Kuku.. Ini belerang.." kata Kururu sambil masukin belerang ntu pake sekop yang muncul entah darimana kedalam galon yang diseret Keroro tadi.

"Osh.. Air campur belerang udah. Selanjutnya?"

"Dideket sini ada hutan? Kalo ada, mending kita nyari darah macan dulu.." kata Dororo tenang. Wong dia make masker gitu..

"Ada.. POCHI TO!"

**~oOo~**

BZZZZZT!

"Aah.. Akhirnya lepas dari bau itu.." kata Keroro.

"GRRR…"

"Gero?" Keroro langsung merinding. Dia menatap teman-temannya dengan tatapan 'kayaknya-ada-sesuatu-yang-gawat-dibelakang-gue-deh..'. Perlahan, dia nengok kebelakang.

"GYAAAAA!!!! MACAAAAAANNNN!!!" teriaknya.

"Serahkan padaku!!" Tamama langsung lari ke arah macan itu.

"GROOOAAAARRR!!!" si macan melompat.

"TAMAMA IMPACT!!!"

JRAAASSSHH…

Tamama Impact nya Tamama merobek perut macan itu. Saat itu juga terjadi hujan darah..

"Nin!" Dororo ngeluarin paying daunnya, Giroro ama Keroro langsung numpang berteduh, sementara Kururu sibuk nadahin darah itu make plastik "JAYEN'.

"Darah macan dapet!! Selanjutnya!!" kata Kururu.

Nguuuuuuung… Ada nyamuk lewat.

"Ckckck… Kururu.. dihutan kan banyak nyamuk.. kenapa nggak nyari kepala nyamuk disini aja..??" kata Keroro.

"Kalau ini, serahkan padaku!" Dororo loncat sambil hunusin pedangnya.

SETT..

Dalam sekejap, nyamuk tersebut terbelah 2 antara kepala dan badannya.

"Nih, kepala nyamuknya.." kata Dororo ngulurin tangannya.

"Kuku.. Sekarang tinggal kembang 7 rupa ya.."

"Akh!!" teriak Giroro tiba-tiba.

"Napa Gir?"

"Nggak.. Gue tau dimana kita bisa dapetin kembang 7 rupa.." katanya sok rahasia.

"Dimana?"

"Di…"

**~oOo~**

Sekarang mereka udah nyampe didepan sebuah rumah yang serem abis. Didepannya banyak kuburan plus pohon kamboja. Didepan rumah itu tergantung papan yang udah patah setengah (belom patah sih.. nyaris..), tulisannya **'Q JAKA PINTER, DUKUN'**.

"Dukun..?"

"Iye.. Gue pernah denger.. Katanya dukun punya banyak.." kata Giroro.

"….Tapi.. Lu yang minta yah.." kata Keroro. Giroro ngangguk.

"Ehm.. Permisi…" Giroro ngetuk pintu rumah itu.

Krieeeeeeettt…. Pintu terbuka.

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanya seseorang yang berwujud serba item, bajunya item, kulitnya item, celananya item, 'anu'nya pun item!! (Hayoo.. 'anu' tu apaaa?? Rambutnya!! Mikir yang nggak-nggak nih..)

"Eng.. bener ini Q Jaka Pinter??" tanya Giroro.

"Ho'oh.." jawab Q Jaka Pinter.

"Eng.. Boleh kami minta kembang 7 rupa? Butuh banget nih.." kata Giroro.

"Hmm.."

KeroGiroTamaKuruDoro memandang Q Jaka Pinter penuh harap.

"Gak boleh."

"Lha? Kenapa??" tanya Giroro.

"Semua tuh nggak ada yang gratis.." jawab Q Jaka Pinter santai. KeroGiroTamaKuruDoro sweatdrop.

"Ehh.. Berapa harganya?"

"Cuma 150.000 rupiah.." jawabnya.

"HAH?!! Mahal amat!! Turunin dikit deh!!" kata Giroro. Jiwa pedagang pasarnya muncul.

"Huh? Jadi 149.999 rupiah deh.. Dah turun kan?"

"Aaaarghh!! Masa cuman buat kembang 7 rupa semahal itu?! 50.000 aja yah!!!"

"Nggak bisa!! Coba cari ke dukun lain, semua harganya segitu!! Udah standart!!" Q Jaka Pinter tak mau kalah.

"100.000!!"

"150.000!!"

"Uuurgh.. Yaudah!! Barter mau gak?!" teriak Giroro akhirnya.

"Barter sama apa?!"

"Nih!" Giroro mengeluarkan action figure GERORO GUNSOU. "Limited Edition!! Gue colong dari kamar Keroro!! Barter ama kembang 7 rupa!! Mau gak?!"

Q Jaka Pinter memandangi action figure itu sejenak. Kemudian dia mengangguk.

"BOLEH!! Ambil aja semua!! Dari kemaren gue cari nih action figure kagak ketemu!! Makasih yak!!" kata Q Jaka Pinter sambil nyerahin kantong plastik warna item. Giroro lalu balik ketemen-temennya.

"Gue berhasil nih.."

"Hee? Gimana caranya Gir?? Tadi samar-samar gw denger, lu ngadain barter ya??" tanya Keroro.

"Iya.. Nih, dapet sekantong.."

"Lu barter make apa??" tanya Dororo.

"Pake action figure Geroro Gunsou yang super langka punya Keroro," jawab Giroro santai. Keroro cengo'.

"Barter make.. apa?" tanya Keroro lagi.

"Action figure Geroro Gunsou yang super langka punya lu.." ulang Giroro.

"GEROOO?!!!"

"Emangnya napa sih?? Kalo nggak barter, kita musti bayar 150.000 tauk!!" protes Giroro.

"LO GILA?!! GUE BELI TUH ACTION FIGURE HARGANYA 200.000 TAUK!!!" teriak Keroro frustasi.

"…Ah.. bodo.. Yang penting kita dapet!!" kata Giroro. Keroro cuman bisa nangis meratapi nasibnya..

**~oOo~**

"Haduh.. Dororo-senpai.. Bahannya apa lagi?" tanya Tamama.

"Ehh.. Tinggal 1 bola naga kok.." kata Dororo.

"Phew.. Akhirnya.." kata Giroro.

"Ho'oh.. Abis ini kita bebas.." lanjut Kururu.

"Yok.. Berangkat.. POCHI TO!!"

**~oOo~**

BZZZZZZZT!

"Whoaaaa!!" teriak Tamama saat ada seseorang yang terbang melintas.

"Kuku.. Sepertinya itu orang yang kita cari.. Kalau begini saatnya aku bertindak.." kata Kururu.

"Kururu..?"

"WOOY!! Mas-mas yang lagi terbang disanaa!! Sini bentar deh!!" teriak Kururu pake toa'.

CKIIIIIIT. Si 'mas-mas' berhenti terbang. Lalu dia terbang mendatangi Kururu.

"Lu manggil gue?"

"Ya iyalah.. Siapa lagi yang terbang disini selain elu.."

"Oh iya ya.. Lo mau apa?"

"Tunggu.. Nama lu Goku kan?"

"Iye.."

"Nah.. Gini.. Gue butuh bola naga lu.."

"WOT?!" teriak Goku.

"Napa? Belon jelas? Gue butuh bola naga lu.." ulang Kururu.

"Bah!! Ngapaen?! Buat apaan?!!"

"Pokoknya, lu kasi aja dulu.. Ntar gw kasi tau cara ngalahin Piccolo" (sp?) kata Kururu.

DEG.

"Serius??" tanya Goku gak percaya.

"Bener.. Nih.. pake pistol ini.. Dijamin dia bakalan kalah.." kata Kururu nunjukin pistol yang dicolongnya diem-diem dari tenda Giroro.

"..Oke dah.. Nih, bola naganya.." kata Goku sambil nyerahin bola naga yang 7 bintang ke Kururu.

"Siip dah.. nih.." kata Kururu nyerahin pistolnya Giroro.

"Gimana?" tanya Keroro -yang udah selesai nangis-.

"Dapet doooong…" kata Kururu bangga.

"Ha!! Akhirnya selesaaaaiiii…!!!!" teriak Tamama.

"Balik yok!!" ajak Dororo.

**~oOo~**

"Hahh.. Leganya.." Keroro menjatuhkan badannya ke kasur.

"Besok, ya…"

* * *

HYAAAAHHH!!!

Kelar juga nih chapter.. Padahal saiia bingung banget mau bikin lanjutannya kayak gimana. Terus, gomen kalo ada misstypo ye.. Tapi saiia udah pelototin nih fic, saiia baca ulang sih KAYAKNYA ga ada.. Kuku..

Terus..

Yang bagian DragonBall.. Gomen kalo aneh.. SOalnya saiia ga suka DB en ga tau Goku bisa terbang ato nggak (Yang saiia tau, DragonBall tuh ngumpulin bola, nama tokoh utamanya Goku, en jurusnya Kame-Kame Ha..). Jadi kalo salah, ya gomen.

OIYAAA!!!

Saiia mau bikin lowongan OC!!

Formatnya..:

-Nama

-Ciri

-Sifat

-Umur

-Status

Status tersedia dibawah inii..^^

*Pasangan Kururu (Harus cewek)

*Pasangan Tamama (Harus cewek)

*Pasangan Keroro (Harus cewek)

*Pasangan Hinata Aki (Harus cowok)

Eto.. maap ye, OC nya cewek semua..OC ditunggu..

Eh, saiia juga mau nanya nih.. fluff ama mary sue tuh apa sih? Terus.. fic yang genrenya angst tuh kayak gimana?? Mohon bantuannya..

JANGAN LUPA **REVIEW!!!**


End file.
